mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fluttershy/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Ja to nawet znam aż za dobrze.png EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG1 Zaszokowane Mane 6.png EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png Jako człowiek 640px-Fluttershy_talking_about_crown.PNG 640px-Fluttershy_introduces_herself.PNG 640px-Fluttershy_cooing_over_Spike.PNG Fluttershy confused EG.png 640px-Twilight_surprised.PNG EG1 Zwierzaki w plecaku Fluttershy.png 640px-Fluttershy_and_her_animals.PNG EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png 640px-Twilight_and_Fluttershy_in_line.PNG 640px-Fluttershy_drops_fruit.PNG 640px-Spike_hits_Twilight's_head.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy at the lunch table EG.png Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png 640px-Main_5_freshman_photo.png 640px-Pinkie_hanging_from_door_frame.PNG Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png 640px-Rarity_pointing_finger_at_Fluttershy.PNG 640px-Fluttershy_worried.PNG Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png 640px-Rainbow_says_she_will_help.PNG Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png 640px-Main_Six_looking_At_Twilight_Equestria_Girls_Photo.png 640px-Rainbow and Twilight after hug on soccer field.png 640px-Spike_sleeping_on_Rarity.PNG Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png EG Fluttershy w piosence Cafeteria Song..png 640px-Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png EG Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack śpiewają piosenkę.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png 640px-Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_with_tails.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png Fluttershy winking EG.png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png EG Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy z uniesionymi rękoma.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Fluttershy utterly amazed EG.png Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Fluttershy big smile EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png EG Główna szóstka bohaterek razem.png Fluttershy holding a garbage bag EG.png Rarity and Fluttershy hanging streamers EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Fluttershy looking in the mirror EG.png Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png EG Przyjaciółki idą na bal.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png 640px-Twilight_Sparkle_and_mane_six_watching_Sunset_Shimmer.png 640px-Fluttershy-kindness-_EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png 640px-The_Magic_of_Friendship_Prevails.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png EG1 Flash i Znaczkowa Liga patrzy na Sunset.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Group_photo_of_Mane_6_with_animal_parts.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Fluttershy "it does?" EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy w piosence Better Than Ever..png Fluttershy wants to sing her song EG2.png EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png|Fluttershy jest widoczna między Pinkie a Rarity. EG RR Fluttershy rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Wide shot of Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Fluttershy "I could find something to worry about" EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy tuli Spika..png EG RR Rainbow Dash pokazuje Twilight jej przemianę..png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png Fluttershy "You mean like a song?" EG2.png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty..png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika..png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png EG RR Twilight próbuje śpiewać..png Twilight and Fluttershy start singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy chowa się przed światłem..png Pinkie "running from a light the whole time" EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and AJ scornful of Rainbow EG2.png Fluttershy asks if the Rainbooms can play her song EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms..png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Trixie..png Fluttershy "This doesn't make any sense" EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png Fluttershy "I write songs!" EG2.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity argung EG2.png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Rainbow "Fluttershy's written a really great one" EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Energy swirls around Mane Event Fluttershy EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy podczas bitwy z syrenami..png EG RR The Rainbooms po przemianie..png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy listening to Twilight EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Fluttershy stroking Angel Bunny EG3.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy enter the school EG3.png Music credits EG3.png Andrea Libman credit EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Main five look at Sunset in shock EG3.png Fluttershy puts her hand on Sunset's shoulder EG3.png Sunset apologizing to Fluttershy EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Main five agree with Rarity EG3.png Applejack and Fluttershy covered in frosting EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png Pinkie dressed like an old wizard EG3.png Rarity taking Fluttershy's measurements EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Main 6 gathering around Sci-Twi EG3.png Fluttershy and Rarity recognize Puppy Spike EG3.png Sci-Twi backing away from Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway (new version) EG3.png Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Fluttershy has faith in Sunset EG3.png Main five cheer for Sunset EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png Pinkie happily skips into the gym EG3.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png|Dziewczyny rozmawiają na sali gimnastycznej Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Sunset concerned about Pinkie Pie EG3.png EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png Fluttershy doing chemistry EG3.png Rainbooms doing chemistry EG3.png Fluttershy puts a cake pan in the oven EG3.png Pinkie Pie slices large cake in half EG3.png Pinkie Pie's Mona Lisa cake filling EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Wondercolts EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rarity congratulating Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Main six cheering excitedly EG3.png Fluttershy makes sure no one is around EG3.png Kitty pops out of Fluttershy's backpack EG3.png Fluttershy nuzzling her pet cat EG3.png Twilight pops out of the bushes EG3.png Fluttershy picks up Spike EG3.png Fluttershy congratulates Twilight on winning EG3.png Twilight feeling depressed EG3.png Fluttershy wonders what to do for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy holding Angel out EG3.png EG3 Twilight zauważa kucykowanie Fluttershy.jpg|Kucykowanie Fluttershy More magic leaks out of Twilight's amulet EG3.png More dimensional rifts open up EG3.png Twilight closes her amulet once again EG3.png Fluttershy weakly waving goodbye EG3.png Fluttershy explains the situation EG3.png Sunset wonders if Twilight is stealing magic EG3.png Sunset and friends shocked by the field EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy timidly trying to shoot an arrow EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy i próba strzelenia z łuku.png|Próba Fluttershy strzelenia z łuku. Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy doesn't feel like playing anymore EG3.png Fluttershy standing up for Twilight EG3.png Fluttershy's friends stare at her EG3.png The Equestria Girls looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy's magic returning EG3.png The Equestria Girls getting their magic back EG3.png Fluttershy glowing EG3.png AJ, Pinkie and Fluttershy happy EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset and friends thrilled EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png Welder Sunset and Football Player Fluttershy EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Midnight Sparkle w pokoju Twilight.png EG4 Midnight Sparkle wymazuje Fluttershy i Pinkie.png EG4 Fluttershy podziwia otoczenie.png EG4 Rainbow mówi Applejack że dostaną namioty i jedzenie.png EG4 Obozowicze słuchają głosu z głośnika.png EG4 Gloriosa przemawia do obozowiczów.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o wspinaczkę górską.png EG4 Fluttershy prosi o poranne spacery po lesie.png EG4 Rarity chciałaby urządzić pokaz mody.png EG4 Gloriosa zgadza się na pokaz mody mówiąc że to tradycja obozu.png EG4 Uczniowie podekscytowani słowami Gloriosy.png EG4 Timber Spruce rodziela namioty wśród dziewcząt.png EG4 Fluttershy i Dj Pon-3 dostają ametystowy namiot.png EG4 Applejack mówi Rarity żeby nie ubierała jej w modne ciuchy.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Rarity opowiada straszną historię.png EG4 Rarity patrzy na zasmuconą Twilight.png EG4 Nowy pomost zniszczony.png EG4 Bałagan w stołówce.png EG4 Pinkie opowiada jak dekorowały ciastka.png EG4 Posypka zaczyna świecić.png EG4 Efekt kolejnego wybuchu posypki do ciastek.png EG4 wypadało by posprzątać.png EG4 Ptak pomaga Fluttershy dosiegnać rolki ręczników papierowych.png EG4 Fluttershy dziękuje ptakowi za pomoc.png EG4 Fluttershy rozumie co ptak do niej ćwierka.png EG4 Fluttershy rozmawia z patakiem.png EG4 ptaszek zawołał kolegów, którzy obsiedli Flutteshy.png EG4 AJ i Rarity spłoszyły ptaszki, a Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Fluttershy sugeruje że to Gaja Everfree.png EG4 Fluttershy znowu wrzeszczy.png EG4 Gloriosa zastanawia się co się stało.png EG4 Nowe strzały, zaraz je dostaniesz.png EG4 Gloriosa z trudem panuje nad nerwami.png EG4 Sunset mówi Fluttershy aby przestała wrzeszczeć.png EG4 Ja nie krzyczałam.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 Sunset chce zbadać tą magię.png EG4 Obozowicze wypuszczają swoje lampiony.png EG4 Naprawa pomostu.png EG4 Rainbow stara się nieużywać mocy.png EG4 Zabrakło gwoździ.png EG4 Rarity używa mocy.png EG4 Rarity przewróciła przypadkowo RD i FS.png EG4 Rarity pomaga wstać przyjaciółkom.png EG4 RD Nie ma sprawy.png EG4 Sunset podchodzi do reszty.png EG4 Rainbow pyta się Sunset o moc.png EG4 "Nie możemy ignorować naszych zdolności".png EG4 Piruet Sunset.png EG4 Praca przy pomoście z użyciem magii.png EG4 Sunset przytula Flutershy.png EG4 Fluttershy gada z ptakiem.png EG4 Sunset wciąga Fluttershy na pomost.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 Skończony pomost.png EG4 Rarity kończy ponczo a Sunset idzie szukać Twilight.png EG4 Rarity sprawdza strój Applejack.png EG4 Dziewczyny nie wiedzą gdzie są Twilight i Sunset.png EG4 Pinkie "Ale się porobiło!".png EG4 Pinkie cieszy się, że będzie ratować obóz.png EG4 Rainbow Dash kucykuje.png EG4 Fluttershy kucykuje.png EG4 Pnącza uderzają Pinkie Pie.png EG4 Ściana pnączy staje się coraz większa.png EG4 Fluttershy "My wierzymy w ciebie!".png EG4 Przyjaciółki wpierające Twilight w jej wewnętrznej walce.png EG4 Dziewczyny lśnią kolorami swoich kryształów.png EG4 Główne bohaterki po transformacji.png EG4 Główne bohaterki skąpane w kolorach swych kryształów.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Rarity jest smutna z powodu że jej wymarzony pokaz się może nie odbyć.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Ponownie Odbudowany pomost.png EG4 Pinkie rzuca konfetti i posypką.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png EG4 Pomost po raz kolejny zniszczony.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Klipy Promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Main 4 cheer for Rainbow Dash EG2.png Inwazja chomików Fluttershy next to a hamster EG2.png Fluttershy cleaning habitat EG2.png Fluttershy exiting habitat EG2.png Fluttershy telling hamsters to stop EG2.png Fluttershy and Rarity gasp EG2.png Fluttershy sees rolling tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy throws tambourine up EG2.png Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png Pianistka Applejack 'some sort of grand entrance' EG2.png Applejack "told ya" EG2.png Rarity playing the keytar EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack and friends enter the pawn shop EG2.png Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png Applejack playing skillfully EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watching AJ play EG2.png Main 4 cheering for Applejack EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Pinkie Pie.jpg Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png EG2 Klip Ogon w ruch Pomysł Rarity.png Fluttershy sees paper airplane EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy depressed EG2.png Fluttershy distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png Fluttershy petting moles in Whack-A-Mole! EG2.png Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight's friends rocking out on instruments EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png Fluttershy unaffected by haunted house EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń Fluttershy frolicking with animals in a field EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy w piosence Friendship Through The Ages.png Fluttershy singing "few things last" EG2.png EG RR Sunset śpiewa wraz z Fluttershy.png Rarity and Fluttershy on darkened background EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciólki śpiewają..png EG RR Przyjaciółki tańczą w piosence Friendship Trough The Ages.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci